


A New Start

by Orime



Series: Lumariae [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orime/pseuds/Orime
Summary: Lumariae finds herself on Draenor, and comes to terms with her new emotions.





	A New Start

The Genedar had crash landed on a new planet. People were congregating in the ship's shadow, organising their belongings and seeking out friends and loved ones. Lumariae watched all this with fascination from the edge of the gathering crowd. So many people with so many faces. And she didn't know a single one. No, that wasn't right. She knew the other kitchen staff. She didn't know them well by any means and had no idea what their names were, but she knew them. It didn't take long to track one down.

The man's eyes widened as she approached. He had a fantastic moustache. "You made it out okay! Is everything... I mean are you..."

He had a kind face. She smiled. He faltered and blinked a few times, confused. She supposed she hadn't done that much before.

"Do you think you can help out?" he asked, recovering. "The others are trying to help sort out the unclaimed belongings. Maybe there's something of yours there."

She doubted that, but she went to help anyway. She wondered how the others would react when they saw she could smile now.

−−−

She had helped out in the great flurry of activity, listening to descriptions of missing items and reuniting them with their owners where she could. Only a small pile now remained, so she was looking after that by herself while the others made themselves useful elsewhere. The change in her unnerved them, but she supposed she couldn't blame them. She was still getting to grips with it all herself. There was a world of sensory information and feelings all clamouring for her attention. Information that she'd somehow been unable or unwilling to experience until now. But then the Naaru had spoken to her.

She glanced over the last few bags and bundles left beside her, smiling at the array of shapes and colours. A blue pack kept drawing her gaze. It felt safe, familiar. She stooped down to pick it up, curious. One glimpse at its contents and her hands went limp, the bag tumbling out of her grasp and its items spilling across the ground. She stared down at the multi-lensed glasses before her and felt a coldness spread through her belly.

She had forgotten Almas. The man who had kidnapped her. The man who had saved her.

She scanned the crowd searching for his face. Was he too ashamed to approach her to get his possessions back? Or was he one of the many that hadn't made it this far.

She knelt down to bundle everything back into the bag and think of something else when she noticed a little pouch made of faded black cloth. It had a little bee stitched into the corner. She opened the pouch and tipped the little green stone into her hand, so much smaller than she remembered it. She clenched a fist around it and felt the rounded corners of the triangle dig into her palm. Memories of the hours spent carefully filing and polishing those corners spilled across her mind, along with memories of the man she had wanted to grow up to be just like.

She curled her legs beneath her and began hugging herself tightly. All these new senses and feelings, but she didn't want this one. She didn't want it.

A hand reached around her shoulders, pulling her in for an awkward hug. Someone was crouched beside her, balanced precariously on their hooves. They didn't say anything, for which Lumariae was grateful. She realised that she was crying, sobbing even. It was all a bit much.


End file.
